warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cephalon Cordylon
Cephalon Cordylon is a recurring character within the Warframe community. They answer questions from Tenno about the universe of Warframe in the biweekly Ask A Cephalon blog column. Entries The following are all the known entries known to the Ask a Cephalon blog. As of Entry 24 in March 22, 2016, there have been no further entries released. Entry 24 Ory_Hara asks: Does seeing that the Infested were able to assimilate even a Cephalon like Jordas cause you concern, Cordylon? What do you think of the process of a Cephalon being assimilated into the Infested hivemind? To be assimilated into the Infestation is to lose all sense of self, and while I do not 'feel' in an emotional organic sense I do lament the loss of Cephalon Jordas to Infested corruption. Any Cephalon who fails to fulfill their intended purpose is a tragic waste of resources. I, however, am not concerned. To succumb to Infestation there would need to be several breached security codes, including those dedicated to disinfection, prior to gaining access to my hardware. In such a scenario it is safe to assume that this entire facility has suffered catastrophic damage and the end of all life onboard is eminent. (PS4)Killerworld asks: In Corpus settlements I've seen a huge Osprey carrying cargo, other times, I've seen it sunken in snow. What is that Osprey? The Corpus produce Osprey for more than combat purposes, as such a simple design is quite versatile in what it is capable of. Some Osprey units have been optimized to lift heavy structures, while others serve as personal life-support systems or portable shields for use in harsher environments. There are also known occurrences for smaller Osprey units being used as serving trays, or portable beverage dispensers, although such a case is limited to more affluent individuals. TARINunit9 asks: When I'm fighting to cleanse Infested off a starship, I have a habit of using my Castanas to break the exterior windows as I step back into my landing craft, to vent rooms of loose bio-matter and force the ship into hull breech lockdown. Does this habit actually accomplish anything useful, or am I simply making things more frustrating for my employers? While it may seem like venting a room of its atmosphere may be assisting in the overall cleanup of an Infested vessel, the reality is your actions have consequences you have not taken into consideration. The first and most important procedure in handling Infested material is isolation and containment. By venting Infested matter into open space you have already make the task of disinfection nearly impossible. Additionally, you have now threatened Infestation spreading to other remote locations. Given the frequency of inter-planetary travel in some regions of space you may also be putting smaller, less armored vessels at risk. There are several accounts of smaller freighter ships experiencing damage from stray debris. Single-manned craft can be severely damaged from the larger shipping containers that Corpus vessels may carry, assuming they do not have a proper fastening or magnetic lock. There is also a minor fine of 10,000 Credits for any discovered cases of 'littering' in commercial sectors, enforced by the Corpus Trans Planetary Shipping Board. Though it is unlikely the Lotus would ever allow such a fine to be enforced, participation in a clean space is highly encouraged. A Dedicated Tenno asks: I know the Lotus likes to get us all something special on our... uh... birthday. Any idea what she has in mind this year? I'd love something in purple. I should remind you that the Lotus' documents, including schedule and personal itinerary, are highly classified. Even if I were aware of what potential 'gift' you were to receive I would be unable to share such information. There is, however, no harm in scheduling some time at the firing range in the near future. That was a polite recommendation, not a hint. Entry 23 Shuhari Asks: How did Maroo find her bazaar? The rogue known as Maroo has earned many connections through her less-than-honest dealings, but how she acquired her 'open market' remains a mystery. This does not mean that we have not taken some effort into learning the truth. Maroo's facility is, while minimalistic, impressive enough to have earned the curiosity of the Lotus. Our most compelling leads suggest that Maroo had the facility reconstructed from the remnant debris of Tenno relays. The financial cost of such an endeavour would certainly be enormous, but it can be assumed that Maroo does make a significant return from transactions that occur on her trading post. NikodemosTheMan Asks: Dear Cordylon, are Infested edible? Due to the unique nature of Technocyte tissue there is a higher statistical probability that Infested flesh will begin to consume and assimilate organic life from within rather than be digested. This is because most organic beings do not contain the proper natural immunity to its infectious nature. You are not the first being to question whether or not the Infested can be consumed, but documented history shows that us that Infestation is best eradicated rather than experimented with: *Case # 324: Grineer Captain Vek Th'ow succumbs to Infestation after trying to crush an unusually small Infested Charger with his boot. *Case #567: A Corpus research vessel is overwhelmed with Infestation after discovering an abandoned smuggler ship containing contaminated credits. Vigorous application of antibacterial soap did not seem to have any slowing effect. *Case #132: A New Loka survey expedition perishes after collecting what they believed to be 'excellent quality moss'. Their bodies were recovered, mostly consumed by Infestation. No trace of moss was evident. *Also See: Alad V. Rotomtom asks: Are there any other Infested strains like the Mutalist strain made by Alad V? Infestation can manifest in a wide manner of ways, capable of warping organic flesh into a deadly assortment of threatening creatures. The amount of time necessary to see such corruption to completion is inconsistent, but it's not inconceivable to think that certain strains could manifest to be more effective for a particular goal. Knowing Alad V was able to directly influence Infested development means that there may be others doing the same. Saryn Asks: I'm looking for a change of style. Something that will really let me stand out on the battlefield. Any thoughts? If it's fashion advice you're looking for you may yield greater results from speaking to other Tenno. They seem to be quite adept at finding uniquely colorful patterns to decorate themselves with. Even still, it is my understanding that the Lotus has uncovered new technology hailing from the Orokin Era that could interest you... Entry 22 Clovis15 Asks: I know that "Capture the Cephalon" is a popular sport for Tenno training under Teshin these days, but I'm left wondering how the Cephalon - whom all seem to be sentient and self-aware - feel about being used this way? You are correct in making the assumption that Cephalon are sentient, as it was discovered that a certain degree of self-awareness was ideal for ensuring the completion of specialized tasks. Cephalons Sark, Apnar, and Vull are very well aware of their design, and as such can perform with increased efficiency when compared to inferior programs. Their desire to be returned to their respective 'base' is rivaled only by their need to see the opposing faction crushed into humiliating defeat. Rest assured that while Teshin's Cephalon assistants may sound as though they are in distress, such outcry is an important part of their assigned role. Any attempt to diminish their anguish during capture could be seen as interference, and is strongly discouraged. BenzinNinJa Asks: In a solar system filled with death, dismemberment, constant fights, and the ever-shifting balance of power, there are plenty of things for the mortals to worry about. But what does a "being" such as yourself, everlasting and unless impacted by external influence, immortal, worry about? While you are correct that I am not susceptible to many elements that would end the existence of organic beings, it is incorrect to assume I do not have 'worries'. For example, as data acquisition is my prime function, a lack of any data to properly file would leave me without a task. There is a high probability that I would be reassigned to perform a new task that may not be as insightful. I keep a small part of my processes assigned to the task of monitoring other potential anomalies that could give cause for concern, such as: *The sudden and immediate shift in gravitation alignment that could result in a collision with a nearby asteroid. *A collapsing void rift that would tear through subspace, eradicating all physical material in its wake. *Excessive static, most commonly the result of an unplanned visit from Volt. I am also not entirely fond of organic life that has not yet reached its adolescent stage, as they require additional planning to manage and frequently emit unusual odors. Salenstormwing Asks: Grineer Arc Traps seem dangerously effective. Is there any chance the Steel Meridian might have the blueprints for such items? A question like this would be best directed toward Steel Meridian, but it should be noted that the most dangerous element of the Grineer Arc Trap is their use as a defense measure. Given the amount of power required to use a single trap, it would likely be far more effective to utilize the Amprex -- a weapon that serves a similar function but does not have the limitation of being stationary. If you do ask Steel Meridian for such an item, I would be pleased if you could also arrange to receive the schematics of a Balor Fomorian. Despite several core flaws the Grineer battleship is a formidable opponent. I am always open to the possibility of relocating my servers to a much more strategic vessel. Entry 21 Zephyrzay Asks: How does a Cephalon celebrate the festive season? Cephalon have no need for celebration, but it is understood that organic life forms frequently enjoy distracting themselves from their mortality and eminent demise with a wide range of celebratory occasions. As participation in these events helps improve morale, I always stay prepared for any potential celebrations by keeping appropriate festive subroutines on standby. These celebratory statements and actions include: *"Congratulations on another year of existence." *"A reminder: excessive consumption of mood-altering substances can lead to intense sickness." *"Please enjoy this seasonally-correct and visually accurate representation of festive imagery." The final statement is normally followed by a holographic image of confetti, streamers, and flashing lights. I have learned not to perform such an action around Tenno that feel particularly attached to Mirage, as it has encouraged an unintended response in the past. Morec0 Asks: I'm certain that the Colonists have attempted, and likely continue to attempt, self-defence against the Grineer or Corpus throughout their history. What sort of weapons have they used or even made to defend themselves? Even well-prepared Colonists likely do not have an appropriate defense that could withstand a premeditated Grineer or Corpus invasion, but there have been reports of some colonies surviving such attacks through unconventional means. The most frequent come from Colonists that have enlisted the help of freelance mercenaries or Syndicates such as Steel Meridian. These deadly firefights still see causalities, but raids are expected on settlements unfortunate enough to catch the attention of the Grineer Empire. Corpus engagements can often be negotiated before coming to violence, but these contracts are rarely mutually beneficial for both parties. A rare exception is the reported instance of a Corpus Hostile Investigation Unit that was held back by a single juvenile colonist. Description of the incident from HIU informants is unclear, but the core of the report focuses around several hand-made booby-traps that caused serious injuries preventing the team from performing a full sweep of the area. Snowmotion Asks: Knowledgeable Cordylon, were you in possession of the capability to physically taste, of the various dishes and desserts on offer across our solar system, could you share the ones you believe would be most agreeable to you? There are many dishes across our Solar System that could fall under the definition of `Agreeable` due to either the general appreciation for their base ingredients. Many of these prepared meals range widely depending on local tastes, but there are a few that stand out: *Boiled Martian Oasis Jellyfish, dusted with blend of Earth spices served over the finest solar-enriched vegetation. *The Corpus-created Nutritional Flavor Bar is well known amongst Crewmen for its marketing slogan: 'Sustain yourself with nourishment.' *Kubrow Flank, fried or burned. This is one of two 'recipes' that can be found in Grineer logs under 'edible objects.' An Avid Fisherman Asks: Where can I purchase a weapon that's both practical in combat, but also excellent for catching the occasional wild carp on Earth. Any tool that can serve multiple purposes reliably is one to be admired, and I am pleased to announce that Tenno should have access to such a weapon within the next lunar cycle. While effective against wildlife I am inclined to warn Operators against using such a weapon for hunting wildlife larger than the size of a regulation Landing Craft. Entry 20 Vision and Voice Asks: Where exactly do the credit rewards we get from most of our missions come from? Who's paying us? Credit rewards are distributed by the Lotus for the successful completion of a Mission. These Credits are obtained by various means, whether through the resale of information obtained during espionage or the acquisition of goods obtained through remnant Corpus or Grineer outposts. On rare occasion the Lotus is forced to keep such discoveries secret, but such valuable data often comes with its own benefits. Gifts from outlying colonies threatened by Grineer raiding parties are also not uncommon. Even Steel Meridian, though their intentions may be righteous, are required to take payments in order to continue their operations. Mercer08 Asks: I enjoy the aesthetics of our Syandanas, so I hate bringing this up, but aren't Syandanas a tactical disadvantage? I mean, if an enemy grabs it or if it gets caught in a fan the Syandana's wearer would be in for it. So is there some technology we use to prevent such outcomes, or do we wear them solely for aesthetics and tradition? The simplest explanation is that a Syandana varies on the intention of each individual Tenno. Some wear them for ornamental purposes, or to remind themselves of their heritage. Others wear the banners of fallen enemies to inspire fear. Most commonly Syandana use to display a high ranking or social status amongst peers or outsiders. Reports of such unnecessary decoration being the result of a Warframe's destruction are quite rare, as Syandana are capable of being easily detached with minimal effort. Organic life with vulnerable air passageways are still recommended not to wear Syandana while experiencing an extensive sleep cycle. Even including these reported instances of accidental self-harm there is insufficient data to suggest that wearing a Syandana provides a tactical disadvantage in combat. Until such data can be collected and analyzed there is no reason that the Tenno cannot continue to look extravagant in combat. Caobie Asks: Since the ancient Earth holiday season is upon us are there any unique annual holidays that the Tenno, Grineer, or Corpus celebrate? Of the three groups listed the Corpus are most likely to fit the description of celebrating a 'Holiday'. Most of these rituals are done with remarkable pomp and circumstance, as the entire purpose of having such a celebration is to notify your peers and rivals of an impending success or meteoric Profit gain. These special occasions are not limited to a single day but rather a significant life event such as: *The termination of your first financial opposition's business or life savings. *The creation and successful patent of a unique new technology. *The establishment of a new trade route. *A child's first stock purchase, only after said stock has achieved a capital gain over the equivalent of 7 Earth day cycles. *The death of a well-established relative. The Tenno do not celebrate holidays as a whole, although it is not uncommon to find some Tenno have adopted new traditions to build comradery within the safety of their Dojo. This includes, but is not limited to: *Dojo decoration. *Clan outings to hunt and presumably maim exotic targets. *Dramatic unveiling of new technology. *Celebration based around the foundation of a Clan or Alliance. Grineer have several celebrations based around celebrating the glory of their Queens, many of which end in the execution of traitors or presumed enemies of the Empire. These events are often held in public, frequently in the aftermath of a successful raid or invasion. I am inclined to advise that, of the celebratory examples listed, you are strongly advised to not participate in a Grineer Liberation Festival. Ivara Asks: Any chance the Lotus has a new hat I can use? I love my hood, but sometimes it's nice to use a bit of peripheral vision. Entirely understandable, Ivara. You'll be pleased to know that our technicians are hard at work designing a new helmet suitable for keeping excessive light from impeding your vision while providing an improved field of view. Its design was largely inspired from ancient studies of Earth lore, but we assure you the material it is constructed from is of the highest quality. We expect a field-suitable product to be available before the end of the month. Any increase in urges to commit banditry while wearing this experimental headgear are entirely coincidental. Entry 19 Dmkrodan Asks: Cephalon, what is the most peculiar experience you have had in regards to the Grineer, or Corprus? Surely you have interacted with something outside of the Tenno? Data acquisition requires I interact with a multitude of life forms, ranging from the Tenno and the Lotus to more elusive private contract workers. Corpus are often on the forefront of technological advancement, and Tenno often uncover secretive documentation, but it is the Grineer who most frequently provide me with the most 'peculiar experiences' by a wide margin. Traitors to their Queens despite rigorous physical and mental conditioning, Grineer informants risk their lives to prevent atrocities from occurring where they can. Grineer experience in genetic manipulation has left their engineers impressively adept at creating flesh-dissolving bacteria, aggressive neurotoxins and other admirably deadly organic weapons. Although few of these projects see weaponization, their commitment to scourging the battlefield of organic life is something to be admired. Zahnny Asks: Do Cephalons contain any physical presence besides the devices they are stored in? So far we have only seen Cephalons use Holograms as a physical representation of themselves. Cephalon, like most data, do require some element of physical attachment in order to exist. These devices range from entire servers to compact chips, and would vary in size depending entirely on the nature of the Cephalon in question. Over time and extended interaction with organic life it was determined that organic beings feel less intimidated and more in control when able to speak directly to a form. Light constructs of organic life meant to provide comfort in conversation were briefly used -- but many expressed displeasure when faced with speaking to holograms of friends, family, Kubrow, or nonthreatening inanimate objects. Physical proxies are expensive to create, and can be the subject of physical violence should disagreements arise. NikodemosTheMan Asks: Do Corpus keep pets? A 'pet' by definition is a domestic or tamed life form kept for companionship. Unless strictly involved in the research of an ongoing thesis many Corpus choose not to keep a 'pet', but may indulge in projects that can have the unintentional side effect of generating affectionate thoughts. Alad V's Zanuka, despite being an abomination in the eyes of Tenno, is a good example of this. Many Corpus Crewman indulge in basic robotics, and it is not entirely uncommon for personal projects to emerge amongst staff. Some more competitive crews are even said to have regularly contest where top creations can be weighed against each other as a way of encouraging a more scientific growth within an isolated community. These kinds of 'team building' exercises are only done on ships with an abundance of resources, as reports of theft or missing goods have been known to occur. Sabotage is not entirely uncommon as competition deadlines draw closer, but statistics have shown this is less likely to occur in facilities handling explosive or toxic materials. It is safe to assume that after a few internal incidents the risk of such subterfuge is truly not worth the reward. Rhino Asks: Where is my Palatine Skin? As you are well aware I do not handle the manufacturing of Warframe components -- however it would appear that regular updates from researchers at our Combat Aesthetics Division have been logged and are suggesting that this 'vintage Warframe look' will be available this week. It is certainly good news for Rhinos across the sector. I anticipate my databanks quite busy responding to Tenno sending me visually appealing entirely complimentary color combinations to record. Entry 18 Dhrekr Asks: Delicious Cordylon, what is the sound of a Cephalon's thoughts? I always assumed it's some sort of humming, but I could be wrong. Delicious? This is an unusual greeting. As I am made up almost entirely of data the list of reasons why oral consumption is not advised is extensive, but I am curious as to what inspired this particular word selection. In ancient times many less advanced cultures believed that consuming their enemies would bring them power. Such practice has been proven to bear no satisfactory results -- with broad exception given to Technocyte Infestation. To answer your inquiry: Cephalon do not produce audio frequencies when processing information, or 'thinking'. I also recommend submitting yourself to processing that you may be properly scanned and…treated for any potential breach of Infestation that may have occurred aboard your landing craft. I can assure you, such an investigation would be quite painless. Ory_Hara Asks: Are certain Warframes forbidden to be used when browsing your databanks due to potential hazards they could pose to your hardware, like Mag or Volt for example? Although Mag and Volt are capable of causing extensive damage to electronics it is not often that Operators mistakenly unleash the power of the Void on their own equipment. Furthermore due to the sensitive nature of my task it is quite rare for any Operator to interact directly with my databanks. Organic beings lack the finesse to properly navigate such an overwhelming amount of information, which is why Cephalon interaction is critical to the success of Tenno operations. Should physical interaction be even required, such as to relocate my storage facilities, rest assured that my databanks are well protected against electrical surge, magnetic interference, excessive radiation, explosive force, and high-velocity weapons fire. ColaDeTigre Asks: All-knowing Cordylon, who polishes the Void Towers? They look so…shiny. Is there a Corrupted Cleaning Service? With the vast amount of particles that travel through space you are correct to assume that Orokin Towers should have significant more wear than they currently display. Many of the functions of these stations are still a mystery to us, as unlocking Orokin technology is a difficult task for even the most adept of the Lotus' agents. Some have theorized that the towers use electromagnetic shielding to keep the pristine condition maintained, while others argue that nanomachines may be involved. A far less accepted theory was put forth by a Corpus researcher, suggesting that wounded or malformed Corrupted agents are given the task of maintaining the visual aesthetic of the towers. Having never captured any proof that these agents could exist, the current theory has gained notoriety for its quote: "The best janitors go unnoticed." ZyroHunter Asks: I have noticed in the Sealabs that in the Dormitories, there are shower units. If the Grineer troops have such a low life span why keep a shower in the dorms? Contrary to popular thought the Grineer do concern themselves with cleanliness when the time is appropriate. Tyl Regor's research likely required disinfectant be applied regularly to any Grineer venturing to or from the lab's research facilities. There was a brief period of time when Grineer raiding parties would cease bathing entirely, building up an aroma they believed would set fear into their opponents. The results were less successful than predicted when it was discovered that Corpus sensors were keenly adept at picking up certain aromas, and the project was dropped entirely when a particularly foul raiding party were vented into space. Entry 17 Scout890 Asks: Is it possible to open a Corpus designed container without breaking it into small chunks? Corpus storage containers, lockers and transport capsules are designed to keep goods contained and non-authorized personnel from access. Complex locking mechanisms, voice-recognition and other tools are used to keep valuable resources from falling into the wrong hands. While it's entirely possible for a Tenno to spend time breaking into a single lock, these commercial containers are rarely linked into a network and therefore must be accessed manually. Although there is some risk to the material inside, breaking the container to access contents within is much more time efficient. There has also been reports of increased satisfaction from field agents who need an additional outlet for the stress of their work. An interesting note, since the re-awakening of the Tenno many major shipping businesses within the Corpus have reported regular financial loss with exception to one. Material Packing Solutions has seen a significant increase in Profit over time. Sources site the success of MPS to an impeccable Goods and Services Replacement Contract, and a near monopoly on small to mid-sized industrial shipping containers. Mercer08 Asks: We've seen cloning labs after dealing with Tyl Regor, but why haven't we attacked them before? We sabotage Grineer Galleon reactors all the time, but why not sabotage a reactor inside a cloning facility or weapons factory? Fresh clones are the lifeblood of the Grineer Empire, so it should be no surprise that such a valuable resource is guarded with utmost care. While the Lotus does have knowledge of several cloning facilities each Mission is deemed necessary based on not only the value of the target but on the potential risk to Tenno welfare. Tyl Regor's research was a closely-guarded secret, but it may have been Regor's own ambition that unraveled the location of his labs. In keeping his research private both from the Grineer's enemies and any Grineer command that would complete for the favor of the Queens he choose to isolate his work under the sea. Should another such opportunity arise it is quite likely the Lotus will capitalize on such weakness. Only time and vigilance will tell. Lukap00 Asks: What are the tactical advantages of bringing four Grakatas, forsaking a melee weapon, into a mission? A single Grakata is capable of devastating results against a wide range of opponents, and while many Tenno have reported an extensive number of favored weapons the Grakata holds a high rating of 'Satisfactory' among polled users. The Twin Grakatas' innovative 'dual-palm technology' was initially discovered by a Grineer named Clem, but since his official defection from the Queens such technology has been widely embraced by Tenno across the system. Since then, many have tried to push the weapon's deadly capabilities as far as possible, resulting in a wide range of unsuccessful inspirations. One technician had even experimented with a cluster-bomb designed to release smaller versions of the Grineer weapon -- a method of long-range attack that proved to be as unpredictable as it was financially unwise. The advantages to bringing additional Grakata into battle are quite limited, and a tactical review indicates Tenno would only truly benefit from a reduction in reload time. Firing a weapon till its magazine has been expended only to cast it aside may not be resource-effective, however it does save time should you require to release four-Grakata worth of ammunition over a short period. Entry 16 Lukap99 Asks: Are there any popular spots where a Tenno such as myself could go fishing? Fishing is a trade older than Tenno culture, although it has evolved considerably over the centuries since its establishment. Many of our system's most 'popular' fishing locations have already been established as resource sites for Grineer or Corpus refineries, and would not likely be suitable for Tenno fishing excursions until the local population was relocated or removed. Ideal locations will also change depending on what kind of organic life you would enjoy catching. The following list should provide several ideal locations with reasonable seclusion and a moderate saturation of resources: *Earth - Several oceanic locations provide ideal spots for fishing, and any islands far from mainland should provide suitable cover as long as no valuable minerals or Orokin relics are also present. *Phobos - Should you tire of traditional fishing it may interest you to know that the sands of Phobos offer a multitude of locations to test your skills against the local variety of Desert Skate. Traditional fishing lines do poorly in Phobo's high-sand environment, however a modified Cernos with attached cable-fed arrow shaft should offer a similar experience without the extra step of requiring bait. *Uranus - Since their establishment of underwater facilities on Uranus the Grineer have been in a constant struggle to keep the wildlife at a safe distance from their operations. Uranus' depths would present an excellent challenge should you find a suitable place to ground yourself outside of the dense, toxic liquid comprising the planet. Fishing on Uranus also offers a rare opportunity to catch one of the planet's deadliest creatures: an ambush predator that seems to be quite similar to Earth's own deadly sharks. Grineer records have indicated the best way to lure out such a creature is by utilizing a living 'person sized' target -- preferably alive before the encounter. Unfortunately Grineer records do not detail what must be done to catch such a predator once lured into the open. Casualty reports suggest several flaws in the use of firepower, and items typically associated with the act of fishing have met with little to no yield. Success rates of utility items such as 'nets', 'snare-cages', and 'aquatic proximity mines' are impressively low. (XB1)IxJayXDeeXI Asks: Why is it that Tenno cannot create unique weapons by hand? I mean, sure, we could make errors, but a gun is a gun as long as it kills. Creation of a weapon is a straightforward process as it does not take much effort to end an organic life. Most organic beings can perish after experiencing a basic flesh-puncturing object -- if not from the wound itself then from medical complications that formulate afterwards. The flaws in organic life are so numerous I trust even the most unskilled organic would be able to fashion themselves a suitable physical weapon were the circumstances dire enough. Guns and other complex multi-part weapons are theoretically still fashionable by hand, however building one that would be suitable to the nature of Tenno work would take a remarkable amount of time and effort compared to the automated efficiency of the Liset's Foundry. This does not mean that Foundry creations are perfect as they lack what some arms dealers call an 'affectionate touch'. Custom-altered weaponry blurs the line between universal perfection and user-based preferences. Mods help add a personalized element to weaponry, in addition to creating Mission-specialized tools of war that guarantee maximum efficiency. The fluid cooperation between organic unpredictability and synthetic weapon processing that has made the Tenno so dangerous at carrying out their objective. Ignoring the advantages of such a relationship would be unwise. ElGuirrix Asks: Since the Lotus tasks us to exterminate important figures of the Grineer, why not target their Queens? Citing an in-depth explanation of every reason that exterminating the Queens would be difficult or potentially unwise would take a great deal of time. Instead I have been given authorization to provide a few examples that would best summarize why such an order has never been given by the Lotus: *They are currently too well defended for a suitable force of Tenno to penetrate. *The Grineer represent a well-established portion of the System's ruling power, and the Tenno would need to be prepared for inevitable power struggle that followed. *The location of the Queens is a closely guarded secret, with many proxy locations existing to draw out suspected spies or traitors. Entry 15 Igo95862 Asks: How come Lotus, Grineer and Corpus use same currency - credits? The Corpus and Grineer would prefer to avoid each other as frequently as possible, but trade between all inhabitants of our Solar System is an absolute necessity. So long as neither the Grineer nor Corpus control the entirety of our Solar System both sides will always require goods obtainable from specific environments. Using a single unified currency helps reduce many problems that arise when making complex trades -- such as Grineer bidding on Corpus weaponry or Corpus purchasing raw materials en masse from various mining colonies. Naturally, the Tenno may spend Credits on similar goods or information such as Blueprints. Only for a brief period of time were credits ignored when an impatient Grineer Captain determined they were not getting the best value from their trades. After the Corpus declared they would not accept underpayment for a shipment of (reportedly) unrefined Oxium the Captain reportedly declared he would make up the difference in Credits with recently harvested salvage. He then promptly fired upon the Corpus vessel, which then threw the entire quadrant's trading post into a heated conflict lasting a week before intervention from the Queens; who were quite upset at the disruption of materials. It is unlikely the Captain survived the ordeal. Amaterasu Asks: Why are there so many chairs in the void? Almost every room has at least one and it has led me to believe that the Orokin were severely out of shape. Information on the athletic prowess of the Orokin is quite limited, but it is not unreasonable to assume that chair placement was meant to provide the opportunity to rest and take in their surroundings. Such high ceilings and ornate decoration would be otherwise useless. Given their appreciation for aesthetically pleasing environments and known affinity with creating technologically advanced servitors one would imagine they had many opportunities to rest at a leisurely pace. Such seating arrangements could also have been for the benefit of visitors, those with previously sustained injuries hindering mobility, or the elderly organic life forms that are close to (but are not quite ready for) termination. Desgax Asks: I often find Infested Maggots in the field and find the way they chomp on me endearing and cute. Do you think Ordis would be mad if I brought one back to my Liset to keep as a pet? I would first recommend that a question like this is best posed to Ordis, who is specifically tasked with providing the Operator with a safe and comfortable environment. Should Ordis determine that the acquisition of a new pet would compromise the safety of your Liset then adequate measures can be taken to either re-appropriate your ship for the new carbon-based entity or efforts can be made to acquire you a new self-gratifying prisoner. Additionally, I express curiosity at what qualities you find 'endearing and cute' in the Infested Maggot. Many would describe Infestation to be 'disgusting' or 'repulsive', with many sources citing their reasons for not enjoying repurposed tissue – despite its creative and ingenious means of restructuring organic compounds. Could there be a link between the Maggot's unique sounds that would help spread Infestation via gullible organic life? Be advised you may receive a questionnaire from me in the future to help further clarify this unusual anomaly. Entry 14 MageMeat Asks: What information do you have describing the relationship between the Arbiters of Hexis and the Lotus? The Arbiters of Hexis are an enigmatic group who are motivated to see the Tenno further develop their capabilities outside of the realm of combat. Whether or not they are correct is largely a matter of opinionated perspective, but it is no secret that the Lotus highly values cultural development beyond the limited scope of battlefield prowess. As a force of balance the Tenno must always uphold the truth, and the Arbiters of Hexis are dedicated to finding such truth within all Tenno. From a research perspective the work done by the Arbiters of Hexis is quite valuable for my continued data acquisition. It is especially worth taking note of Tenno who avoid the Arbiter's influence. Iceheart125 Asks: If Syndicates can modify and upgrade weapons, is there a reason they don't offer to modify a Tenno's weapon for Standing or credits or materials? Syndicates are valuable allies to the Tenno cause, but it is important to remember that Syndicates are self-sustained independent units with their own goals. What they desire from Tenno is not materials nor funding, but rather the skills that cannot be emulated by tools alone. It is for this reason that Syndicates do not offer Tenno access to their weaponry or modifications without first earning favor. If you are interested in bartering with a particular Syndicate for goods it may be worthwhile to offer services that are difficult to replicate. As an example: When dealing with Cephalon Suda one may offer rare, lost, or forgotten knowledge acquired from the depths of an Orokin Derelict. After processing such a find through my databanks first, of course. Huminator Asks: How do Cephalons party? Cephalons do not party, as a Cephalon has no purpose for a social gathering for celebratory or stress relieving reasons -- however there are occasions where Cephalons do gather, with or without organic life forms present for the purposes of data-trading. I have 'attended' several of such gatherings and have created unique files specifically designed to entertain guests should the need ever arise. Using these simple directions it is easy to both host and interact with Cephalons in any social setting: *Avoid Balloons. Floating objects are an unnecessary distraction, and a waste of valuable helium and/or oxygen. *Music is not required but is often appreciated by organic life forms. If hosting an event entirely for Artificial Intelligence please limit all non-essential sounds. *Provide visual aids when attempting to explain complex theories to organic life. *When hosting a Cephalon gathering with organic life, include non-toxic refreshments. When Cephalon do host gatherings it is generally to share information that is mutually beneficial, or to act on behalf of a respective Operator. Swailwort Asks: Why do the Crewmen fight us if they could just send in MOAs? Corpus, while innovative, are known for building redundancies in their mechanical creations to help better facilitate tasks accomplished by each creation. An organic presence does offer some advantages in being able to more quickly adapt to variations in a given scenario. It is also a likely factor in the minimal amount of robotic uprisings experienced by the Corpus since the creation of Automated Transport Dock 42.C -- an automated combination heavy loading tool and mining platform that discovered optimal efficiency in mining could be achieved by overthrowing and enslaving the local Corpus research team. No casualties were experienced, however Dock 42.C did receive commendation in pioneering new means of excavating Oxium during its short-lived revolution. It was later disassembled after its creators recovered from intense exhaustion and the profound discovery that manual labor is, in fact, quite difficult. Entry 13 Herodude Asks: Cephalon may I ask, how do you keep yourself maintained? The details of my routine maintenance are classified, but rest assured I will always be operating at maximum efficiency. Recent reports of a trespasser within my confines suggest that Tenno may share an extreme concern over operational capacity. While my primary function is to provide organizational services for the Lotus I must place emphasis that all unauthorized investigation of my facilities will be met with deadly force. I can provide secondary assurance that all actions taken against trespassers will be done so in a 'humane' fashion, as per the Lotus' Artificial Intelligence Circumstantial Brutality Act minimizing harm wrought by Artificial Intelligence during times of...extreme duress. DeathHeart64 Asks: Why can't I name my Sentinel? A Sentinel is assigned both a manufacturing serial and generic model name at creation, so I must make the assumption that you require an extra customization. It is not uncommon for many Tenno to experience a lack of creativity. Studies conducted show that many field agents do not form proper relationships with others due when subjected to intense stress and isolation. Should the need to address your Sentinel in a more familiar fashion ever arise please feel free to choose from the following names randomly generated randomly from my databanks: *Ludvic *John *Kappa *Varg *Cordylon II McDuffMan Asks: Baro Ki'Teer keeps inviting me to his parties, I've always declined because I don't know if it's against the rules to show myself publicly like that. My question is, would the Lotus frown upon me for attending one of these parties or do I have more freedom to do as I please than I think I do? While there are no strict policies enforcing Tenno to avoid attending social gatherings, I would advise all Tenno to take care when interacting with others. Merchants such as Baro Ki'Teer have made their fortune in selling information to the highest bidder, and there should be no doubt that such an invitation comes with a cost. Should you still wish to attend this function then I would ask you maintain a civil and respectable presence when representing the Lotus. Common etiquette dictates ensuring your Warframe has been suitably purged of all exterior dirt, grim, or toxins before participating in any of the host's activities. It would also be unwise to utilize your Warframe's capabilities for any demonstrations, regardless of how politely you are asked. MurderHoboDinosaur Asks: In what ways are Grineer dumb? Everyone says it, but to me they seem pretty intelligent; using tactics, synergizing with powers, and so on. From a military perspective the Grineer's advancements are certainly impressive. Their accomplishments on the field of battle and in terms of system-wide genocide can only be compared to the Infestation in terms of single-minded determination. Even this is an unfair comparison, as their campaign has secured planetary resources of strategic value that have made the Grineer difficult (if not impossible) to rout. These advancements come at a cost, as the Grineer set aside many other social values that other cultures may find to be valuable or necessary. Art and literature of any variety does not circulate well in Grineer culture. Science that is not directly applicable to genetic research or weapons development is also considered to be largely non-essential. The only exception to these societal norms is any propaganda generated to support the continued worship of their Queens. Many would consider such blind worship to be foolish, and indeed the Grineer's single-minded has earned them much belittlement and loathing. Should the Grineer succeed in their purge of non-essential Grineer life across our System it is likely they will take many opportunities to laugh at what would then be an outlandish point of view. Entry 12 Hueminator Asks: Do Syndicates kill each other as soon as they leave the relay? Syndicates that wish to work with Tenno abide by our rules both within Relays and in Relay space. While they no doubt quarrel with one another, how they spend their efforts outside Tenno-controlled territory is of no concern to the Lotus; however, we encourage all Syndicates to seek peaceful means of resolving inter-personal conflicts. While we do receive reports of open violence between Syndicate operatives that encounter each other on the field, more often than not disputes can be settled in a less barbaric manner. The Lotus has on more than one occasion arranged for third-party negotiators to help settle disagreements on trade goods or other points of contention between rival Syndicates. McDuffMan Asks: Why can't I tune the radio in my Liset to 24-7 nonstop Corpus rock!? All I ever get are Grineer comms and the occasional Corpus solar relay argument over contraband goods. There was once a time where Tenno operatives were able to select non-essential broadcasts, however this became problematic as some operatives choose focused on the more socially intriguing events in localized wavelengths. Failing to pay close enough attention to increased Grineer presence or Corpus drones has caused us to lose agents in the past due to 'unforeseen circumstances'. Upon reviewing ship logs it was determined that monitoring non-essential broadcasts such as civilian transmissions may have caused incidents including, but not limited to: *Driving headlong into a patrolling Grineer Galleon. *Being unaware of increased security checkpoints when moving behind enemy lines. *Missing a vital drop-off after accidently changing the wavelength tuner, only to forget the original broadcast channel. After careful review it was decided that all agents would have their communication sensors set to specific frequencies, including all incoming Liset transmissions monitored by Ordis. 7grims Asks: How come the Foundry can create live things like Specters and Sentinels, but can't create Kubrows? While there are many similarities between sentient organic life and artificial intelligence, several distinguishing characteristics set mechanical and digital beings aside from organic ones. Organic life is composed of soft tissues and malleable sinew sustained by an inefficient plasma designed to protect the core being from external threats. Organic components are difficult to construct and even more tedious to properly store for future use. The Foundry, while capable of replicating natural and synthetic materials such as fabric or metals, is not properly equipped for the growth of organic life. This also does not take into consideration the complications in growing 'living' subjects -- a point of difficulty the Grineer have long tried to overcome. Infested tissue is the only known exception to this parameter as it can be easily grown and thrives in any environment. Perhaps in a more ideal future where all life is composed of easily replicable materials the Foundry can provide more utility. There is a lesson to be learned in the impressive reliability of artificial life. Jangkirk Asks: Why does Steel Meridian hate The Perrin Sequence? They don't have any reason to be enemies because their ideologies don't seem to be conflicting. Although Steel Meridian and the Perrin Sequence do not conflict in an ideological sense, years of strife between the Grineer and any non-Grineer organizations may have contributed to their dislike of each other. Both Syndicates also prefer different methods to resolving conflict -- one by force and one by absence of participation. Were the Perrin Sequence able to solve most of their disputes through diplomatic means it is entirely possible that they would forsake Tenno aid to better focus on their profit from nonviolent measures. It is highly doubtful that given the omnipotent presence of Grineer brutality that Steel Meridian could ever make such a choice. Entry 11 TheJadrimian Asks: What is life like for normal people in the Origin System? We see a lot of individuals hanging around the relays, but are they a privileged few? What about everyone else? Given that operators spend most of their time in hostile territory it is not unreasonable to assume that there are few 'normal' organics in the Solar System. But civilian settlements do exist, and those that keep far away from zones of conflict can live lives uninterrupted by violence. Such day-to-day tasks may be related to agriculture, scientific development, construction, or the trading of goods. These locations are no secret, but visiting them is of no concern to us. Contact with any Tenno operative is considered an act of treason by the Grineer, and a potentially exploitable resource by a majority of the Corpus council. Those who work within Tenno relays are in fact a privileged few, but their allegiance to our cause does come at the loss of safety beyond our harbor. The Lotus works so that no civilian need make contact with a tool of war. Warframes are no exception. Blazingcobalt Asks: Does a Cephalon have a way of defending itself? Can it shoot lasers from each vertex of its preferred shape? Every Cephalon is capable of defending itself in a wide manner of ways, however light-construct technology is not widely available across the Solar System. The most common means for a Cephlon to defend itself is by creating a backup to preserve all memory. While not an aggressive means of self-preservation it is by far the most reliable, particularly when working with organics that enjoy accessing unknown or untrustworthy files sent to their inbox. In case of a physical attack against my databanks there are many tools at my disposal, including automated weaponry, lock mechanisms, and the complete ventilation of all oxygen into the exterior of my vessel. Other means of self-defense are classified, but you may rest assured that many Cephalons have a means of keeping themselves adequately protected. NikodemosTheMan Asks: What would you recommend for rinsing off dirt, blood and guts off our Warframes? I want to keep the armor in peak-condition and not scratch it too much with harsh methods. Proper Warframe maintenance is an important part of pre-combat preparation, and while many Tenno find this task to be less than compelling it is good to see some Tenno find value and pride in the upkeep of their tools. While Ordis does provide care in keeping each Warframe in pristine condition, there are some precautions you can take before stepping into your Liset for extraction: *Wipe your feet: It may seem obvious but you would be surprised how many Tenno track mud, grime, or other curiously soft and foul remnants from enemies into the Liset after a mission. *Clean your blades: Make sure there are no viscera attached to your weapons after engaging in melee combat. *Do not bathe outside of the Liset: While it may seem tempting to wash off in one of Earth's lakes or remove excess blood in a cloud of flesh-consuming nanites before extraction these often allows more parasites (and wear and tear) to build up on your equipment over time. ArcariusAero Asks: What ever happened to that one Grineer guy that Vor shocked before finding us? While our intelligence has been able to piece together what transpired prior to Vor's near-acquisition of Warframe technology, the aftermath of such events is difficult to follow. Rumors suggestion that while first Sergeant Zek survived his encounter with the impatient Captain Vor, his military career was not so fortunate. Humiliated in front of his fellow officers and unable to provide sufficient gains for the Queens, Zek was demoted to outpost duty on Mercury where his injuries would further hamper his progression within the ranks of the Grineer. The entire story serves as a warning to aspiring Grineer officers that lack the callous determination required to progress their empire. As a curious side note, a version of the tale has been made into a rather inspiring holo-comedy broadcast across some Syndicate channels. Entry 10 (PS4)Folkeye asks: Do Kubrows have fleas? If so, are we safe in our frames? All living creatures play host to biological pests, and Kubrow are certainly no exception. While limited interaction on Earth with their feral cousins may increase the risk of exposure to fleas, mites, or contagious pathogens, one of Ordis' many functions in serving his Operator is to ensure the Liset is a sterile environment. Routine brushing, proper bathing and a clean sleeping area are optimal to maintaining a pest-free environment. By taking care of your companion you can not only ensure the longevity of your bond, but you can safely concern yourself with more tenacious life forms -- such as the blood parasites of Phobos, which have fast become a problem for older Grineer facilities that lack proper ventilation. As a cautionary reminder, please notify Ordis immediately if your Kubrow displays any of the following symptoms: *Loss of hair, teeth, or claws. *Lack of appetite, or refusal to eat. *Slow liquefaction of flesh. *A frequently wet nose. Kao-Snake asks: Why is DNA of the Kubrows degenerating all the time? Earth's Kubrows don't have that problem. While certainly deadly in their own right, the feral Kubrow of Earth have adapted themselves to their environment over generations of breeding and slow genetic refinement. Although the ideal behaviors and characteristics for a loyal companion still lay within their DNA, forcibly surfacing such traits does come with considerable risk. While breeding Kubrow in a manner that would reduce genetic deterioration is entirely possible, the amount of time needed for selective breeding would take years if done 'traditionally'. Gaaraplayer asks: Would you ever want a Kubrow? Be honest please. At this present time 'owning' a Kubrow would provide me nothing beyond a 2% reduction in air quality -- something I monitor for the comfort of guests or visitors more than my own requirements. Perhaps with time and experimentation I could work on developing a Kubrow able to perform tasks such as data analysis. With its capacity to learn relatively complex tasks and its eagerness to please, the Kubrow's potential to be repurposed into a more functional helper for Artificial Intelligence is quite large. Unfortunately, my assigned task prevents me from completing such scientific experimentation. Until otherwise requested I leave the management of all Kubrow to the Lotus. Danjal777 asks: Cordy, I love all of my Kubrows and I want to get them something nice when I get back from trips all over the system, what should I get them? Despite their strength, agility, empathy and considerable intelligence the Kubrow are easily pleased with gifts from their masters. Affection in the form of a 'pat' or 'hug' is a good recommendation for any Tenno that may be short on time and credits. If you want to give your Kubrow something more tangible that it can appreciate then I recommend you cater to its palette. The Desert Skates of Phobos, while dangerous, offer a thick hide and (when cooked) tender meat that may provide a suitable treat. Ferdynan asks: Do you have any idea of what is the Lotus doing with our consigned Kubrows? Consigned Kubrow go through one of two programs, each designed to make use of the Kubrow as best possible. Kubrow that are still able to perform duties such as guarding a specified object or location, assisting in the retrieval of dropped goods, or hunting specific targets are rehomed with appropriate operatives. Kubrow consigned with complications such as pre-existing genetic defects, extensive wounds from combat or other conditions are given medical treatment and provided a home in one of several Kubrow facilities designed to provide care and research. Most Kubrow live out the rest of their lives in relative comfort -- with exception to K-U40 Incident 001, where a miscalculation in treat pressurization caused an internal rupture that shattered the hull of Compound 13. The resulting explosion claimed the lives of four Operators and 247 Kubrow. It is unknown whether the majority perished in the initial blast and were spared the subsequent collision with a nearby asteroid as the Compound's course was radically altered. A cautionary tale on the value of proper maintenance when switching from hot to cold snacks, if there ever was one. Entry 9 Fabpsi asks: Ordis is trying to make jokes lately....is this a normal behavior for a Cephalon? Frequently I am asked questions by Tenno that seek clarification on what is 'normal' behavior for a Cephalon. My normal procedure is to take these inquiries and file them away under several sub-folders to help better categorize misunderstandings relating to Artificial Intelligence. My most frequently updated sub-folders are: *Vague Assumptions Made, Organic Life *Requests for a Feminine Voice, Organic Life *Name Mispronunciation, Organic Life, Cordylon The answer to your question lies in Ordis' programming. As the Liset's Cephalon, Ordis exists to serve his Operator. Ship navigation, Archwing deployment and Kubrow sanitation are major elements of his assigned task, but any Cephalon of value will extend their effort into other ventures. Ordis' exploration of organic humor may be an attempt to relieve stress, or provide amusement while travelling to your destination. It is my understanding that depending on the 'joke' this could be quite effective in boosting morale before or after a successful operation. JJKDrake asks: Darvo has gotten his hands on many things that he sells. Has there ever been anything he sold that would interest a Cephalon? Darvo's natural talent for acquiring rare and valuable goods at bulk discount rates is quite impressive, and it is understandable why he has made such a steadfast ally for the Lotus. As per our Relay Security Protocol I am given regular updates as to his inventory for cataloguing purposes. While dangerous weapons and explosive ammunition is often an extreme point of interest to the Tenno, rarely do his goods cater to my specific needs. Until there is ever a time where I would require extensive munitions at discount pricing this will likely be the case. Arlayn asks: You mentioned that the Grineer do what is best in the name of the Queens. Where do the Steel Meridian stand in this? Are they not Grineer? While there can be some confusion in the visual appearance of their soldiers the Steel Meridian, by definition, are not Grineer. Grineer refer to all those who serve the will of the Queens. The Steel Meridian are a Syndicate of former Grineer who have chosen a new guiding purpose for themselves. Despite sharing physical similarities to other clone soldiers, their personal philosophies has labeled them as deserters to the Grineer cause. Their work in defending civilian colonies from outside invaders has earned them an honorable reputation. Were it not for this, the Lotus would have never allowed them privileged refuge on Tenno Relays. This sanctity of life is the distinction between the Grineer and Steel Meridian forces. Necr0Ra1se asks: Do you lie? If so what the % of "lie" in your answers? As processing factual information in a timely and easily documented manner is my primary function, recording any misinformation would be counter-intuitive to my goals. Furthermore, providing Tenno with incorrect or misleading answers to their inquiries would only serve to make my job more difficult in the future. Much of the information I have to share has been delivered by trustworthy, knowledgeable Tenno specialised in covert data extraction that excel at filling out their appropriate paperwork. Taking that into consideration it's safe to assume that the answers I provide may contain an 11% margin of error. Entry 8 Katinka asks: Long time reader, first time inquirer. Given Vay Hek's history of 'removing' opposition and his recent loss of favour with the Queens, who appear to be looking to Tyl Regor as a new favourite, what would you rate the chances of a Grineer civil war breaking out between the Queens and the Councillor? The statistical odds of a Civil War occurring are difficult to calculate largely due to the unique nature of Grineer society. Tenno often forget that, to the Grineer, all actions are dedicated to the glory of the Queens. While there may certainly be rivalries that arise when multiple commanding officers vie for supremacy, those differences are largely set aside at the behest of their leaders. Grineer diplomacy is remarkably unsubtle. Assaulting any agent of the Queens is penalized by nothing short of death. Thus, the benefit of removing local agents to the Grineer cause must heavily outweigh the possible consequence of oblivion. While tyrannical, one must admire the steadfast values that hold Grineer society together. Were it not for the undisputed leadership of the Queens the Grineer Empire would not be such a threat to the balance of the Solar System. Mr_bunny asks: Most Cephalons have a voice yet we have only seen text of you. Do you have a speaker installed somewhere in there? I have several devices for audio output, should vocalization be required. I also keep equipment on standby to help communicate with any organic life categorized as less-functional than an optimal specimen of the species -- including a device designed to simulate intense smells. It is rarely used. When the Lotus granted me permission to answer Tenno questions at my leisure, I spent time considering several formats to better study how Tenno would respond to such interaction. Initially, Tenno were permitted to visit my database in-person; however, my enclosure is not designed to accommodate more than several technicians at a time and so that proved problematic. Given the number of Tenno seeking answers far exceeds my allotment of physical space, I was forced to organize a new system. After witnessing many acts of what I believe organics refer to as 'cutting in line,' I then determined the best course of action would be to sort through questions 'manually'. Zedera asks: Do you have any co-workers you absolutely cannot get along with? Why? Before this question becomes a means to my functional limitations, please know that I am capable of working with any organic or synthetic life at peak efficiency levels. Failure to meet the expectations of my assigned task are, therefore, entirely subject to the limitation of my 'co-worker'. I must admit preference to not being assigned work with any of our Janitorial Officers. Tasked with ensuring a clean ship interior and the safe removal of all waste, the task they serve is vital to daily operations, but my bi-monthly review of their accomplished tasks, materials requested and waste disposed does not often reveal new information beyond the predictably insane dietary habits of organic life. Awsome Ethan927 asks: If we are sent to exterminate the entire crew of a ship (or at least most of it), then why don't we take the ships for ourselves? Surely an intact Grineer, Corpus, or Corrupted ship would be of some use, right? Few Tenno contemplate the aftermath of their actions beyond completing their assigned task. While this trait is certainly admirable when viewing the results of Tenno execution, it is not entirely conducive to good micromanagement. I recommend you (and your squad) review several questions when attempting to commandeer an enemy vessel: *Where would we relocate a stolen Grineer or Corpus vessel to? *Who would operate it? *How will we defend the ship once it has been safely relocated? *What would we do with said ship? *What was the point of taking this ship in the first place? While the Corpus and Grineer have found great difficulty in preventing Tenno infiltration, this success is largely due to the small operational size of Tenno squads. Upgrading your class of vessel may be tempting, but without the numbers of the Corpus or Grineer at your disposal maintaining such a ship is truly a waste of resources. Entry 7 Salenstormwing asks: Can you tell Cephalon Simaris to synthesize some personal space next, because I have a Mag Warframe I will stick to his fridge-like housing structure if he doesn't get out of my face. Cephalon Simaris is an inquisitive being, focused solely on completing its primary task. It is quite admirable, and the rapid expansion of Sanctuary in such a small amount of time is a testament to what any hard-working Cephalon is capable of achieving. Organics often refer to this as being 'single-minded'. Of course, being so operationally efficient can come at a cost. Simaris can be an intrusive conversationalist, even between other Cephalons. Simaris' need to obtain and store all life as data means that subroutines focused on other tasks, such as etiquette, are not called upon unless absolutely necessary. That Cephalon Simaris is so intrigued by you could perhaps be taken as a compliment. If I were an organic life form, I would be very concerned if Simaris no longer found me of interest. Lightini asks: Some advice to a worn out Tenno longing for vacations in the origin system? As my knowledge is composed of information provided almost entirely from Tenno operatives, my catalogue of 'vacation-suitable' locations is fairly limited. Many Tenno have logged Exterminate and Assassination Missions as being 'enjoyable;' however, the implication of one being 'worn out' suggests you do not seek to exert yourself further. Earth, while largely dominated by Grineer forces, has its isolated areas. Abandoned due to their lack of strategic necessity or absence of vital resources, there are many mountainous regions that could provide sufficient space for uninterrupted meditation. This recommendation holds true for many worlds, but Earth's natural oxygen supply makes breathing less of an issue. I have also found when experiencing a delay in processing speed that it is sometime necessary to perform maintenance. For a Cephalon, this period of rest is quite minimal, but for organics a similar subroutine known as 'naps' may help rejuvenate your body and reduce stress levels. A personal file intercepted from a Corpus outpost logged as 'Treats and Snoozin' suggests that the 'nap' is quite commonplace, and best performed out of sight from superior officers. Hueminator asks: How would you insult other Cephalon? Insulting a Cephalon in a manner that elicit a reaction can be difficult. A Cephalon's function may not allow it to register belittling statements as criticism. Unsurprisingly, many Cephalon are incapable of being harmed in an emotional sense. Traditional name calling used by 'intelligent' organic life may not have the desired effect, although further analysis may be required for a more definitive answer. There is some exception to this rule, as I believe Ordis takes firm offense to any attempt at being 'nicknamed'. Indeed, while insulting a Cephalon may not be possible, it is entirely conceivable to offend a Cephalon by performing actions that may be contrary to their assigned function. For example, telling a statistics-driven Cephalon that its source-sampling is erroneous could be considered offensive were the Cephalon to be sure of its work. I recommend not testing this on any Cephalon potentially in charge of vital systems, such as life support or weapons maintenance. Tribs asks: Do you have any intel about Dr. Tengus? Doctor Tengus is a renowned Grineer scientist, known amongst the Tenno for callous innovation and remarkable creativity on the subject of genetics. In truth, Doctor Tengus' remarkable talents likely extend into the realm of psychology, behavioural science, bio-chemical enhancement, and more. The full extent of his contributions to the advancement of Grineer technology is unknown. Among his other talents, Doctor Tengus is known to be responsible for the outbreak of Infestation that began in Mercury and has since spread across the Solar System. He is also responsible for the psychological experiments that elevated Vem Tabook, Leekter, and Shik Tal from simple genetic failures to the formidable Gustrag Three -- subsequently developing the Gustrag Bolt for use against captured Tenno agents. There is no precise information on his current location, but it is wise to ask such questions. The probability that Doctor Tengus has finished his experimentation in the name of Grineer superiority is quite low. Entry 6 Arceus255 asks: Long story, but I happened to have a bit of a fire in my Liset. Wasn't cautious with my Ignis. I have a violin and a keyboard. What music do I play in a relay for some credits? I really need to afford repairs. Tenno, before we proceed I must remind you to take all appropriate measures when handling any firearm in the enclosed-environment of your Liset. Additionally, while some Tenno may find it 'cool' to remove the safety features of their weaponry to maximize damage potential, it is imperative to remember that these mechanisms exist for your continued well-being. To answer your question, there are many wonderful musical compositions that could earn you a plentiful amount of credits. "Profit, My Love" would likely earn you fair attention from the Perrin Sequence, but if you're particularly adept I recommend learning "Brushstrokes of Ganymede". While technically complex, it is appreciated as a classic for its evocative melody and suggestive lyrics. If you're finding a lack of success with musical 'talent' I would also recommend offering your service to the Gas Cities of Jupiter. While the Corpus are naturally opposed to Tenno presence, the construction of their colonies often feature many elevators with no ambiance. One could easily occupy an elevator platform and charge for a private performance, encouraged by force if necessary. Perhaps it is a lucrative market, yet to be capitalized on. DarkTails asks: Will Saryn ever forgive me for borrowing her boa brush and forgetting to return it? Maintaining a well-kept boa in the heat of combat is no easy feat. Regular maintenance must be done before and after any kind of mission, and despite Saryn's boa being constructed with well above-average material the upkeep required to maintain its appealing visual aesthetic is quite intensive. Organics often say that forgiveness comes with time. If there is truth to such an adage I would recommend returning her brush as soon as possible. Additionally, I would recommend a full decontamination on you and anything that brush may have come in contact with. Othergrunty asks: What's up with the potted plant in the Steel Meridian room on the relays? I would ask him myself, but you know... Tenno... speaking... the rules. While I am aware of the existence of this portable flora I cannot speak on behalf of Steel Meridian nor the flora's specific caretaker. One could imagine they keep it for the same reason one keeps a pet. Perhaps it provides comfort or has a sentimental value to the Grineer separatists? Many organic life forms give names to creatures or objects they find endearing. Perhaps an easy way to determine the value of this flora is to eavesdrop on their conversations and see if they've assigned it a name. I am sure there are many locations one can hide within Steel Meridian's enclave. Monybags33: If you could pick any pet for yourself what would it be, also why? Intelligent organic life forms take 'pets' for reasons ranging from sentimental to symbiotic. As I do not require a 'pet' for emotional reasons, were I to take one it would likely be to serve a definable purpose. Although the Lotus provides me with everything required to complete my primary objective I would not object to additional. Corpus Osprey drones have proven to be adept at relocating materials, and with some slight modifications could be used to handle some of the physical data I am given on occasion. Corpus Osprey units also hold an impressive variety of armaments -- ideal for handling potential thieves or intruders. Of course, no one has successfully managed to infiltrate my database and survive, but adaptation is key for preventing future espionage attempts. Larkary asks: I'd like to know who manages the data from our Codex scans. Does the data get sent to you, or does Ordis handle it all? Tenno often complete their Codex to stockpile a personal inventory of knowledge on various enemies and environments. Many share their findings with one another, and those who wish to do so often go through Cephalon Simaris. While working with Simaris is by no means required, the benefits from shared intelligence cannot be ignored. It is my understanding that Simaris is building a Sanctuary on Relays designed to compile the data of organic life forms for future preservation. I would highly recommend visiting it when its construction has been complete. Simaris' goals are truly admirable. A future where organic life can persist in a digital form has many benefits. Perhaps one day we will be able to administer such immortalization to entire civilizations… Entry 5 Your_Mother_Have_Bandaids asks: Is John Prodman against us or with us? John Prodman of the Corpus is well known to the Lotus, and my own databanks are filled with a mixture of rumors and confirmed accounts of his exploits in combat. While we harbor no express resentment towards him, Mr. Prodman's actions always seem to keep the benefit of the Corpus as their primary focus. It is safe to assume that he is neither 'with us' nor 'against us'. John Prodman is a Corpus that serves the best interests of his people -- regardless of what our own goals may be. Were we ever to collaborate I would be quite interested in deconstructing his Prova. Rumors persist that either the man is capable of supernatural feats, or his weapon is technologically advanced beyond imagination. I would take pleasure in determining the truth behind either tale. Esurio wonders: I've always been curious about how the 'Towers' in the void work. Why do they not go up (or down) if we spawn at the top? We always seem to fight endless waves of Corrupted on a flat playing field. Are the Corrupted hiding something? You are not the first Tenno to approach Orokin ‘Towers’ with this thought in mind. Understandably so, as it can be difficult for organic life to adjust their normal sense of spatial awareness. Concepts like ‘up’ and ‘down’ are relative to the gravity being exerted in any spacecraft -- and though I have not personally been aboard any Orokin vessel there is a high probability that these ‘Towers’ were actually meant to be traveled from ‘left’ to ‘right’ instead of ‘top’ to ‘bottom’. In other words, you may have been looking at these ‘Towers’ the wrong way. Might I recommend tilting your neck at a slight 90 degree angle for an alternate perspective? Salenstormwing asks: While maintaining good relations with Cephalon Suda it seems New Loka took this as an insult to trees and grass...or something. Anyways, there are now a bunch of Ancient Infested assassins on the other side of this wall. Suggestions? That is quite a remarkable situation you have got yourself into, but New Loka's closed-minded attitude toward technological expansion has led to many similar acts of environmental terrorism. While there is certainly no shame in asking for help, there are a few crucial bits of information that would assist in advising you. What sort of room are you hiding in? Where is your location? What armaments do you currently have equipped? While the dire necessity of your circumstances may warrant some urgency, please provide more information when life-threatening scenarios are being brought into discussion. As for your current problem, please feel free to use the following suggestions: *Infested tissue have clear vulnerabilities to any bladed weapon capable of easily slashing flesh. *If you are currently hiding in a boarded Corpus or Grineer vessel I would recommend finding a way to forcefully depressurize the Infested-filled room. This may remove the unwanted assassins, or at the very least restrict their movement. *Hijacking navigational control of the ship and driving it into a nearby asteroid or uninhabited moon should eliminate your pursuers. This plan comes with its own considerable risk. Good luck, and please remember to appropriate properly file a mission report after completion of your work. I wish to attach recommendations on proper emergency communique protocol for your future review. '-HeadLocks- asks: Have you personally spoke with the Lotus? If so, does she have any plans to visit one of our relays?' As it is my task to organize all data obtained by Tenno I often speak with the Lotus, offering recommendations and advice when necessary. It is my understanding that the Lotus does intend to visit Relays in the future now that the Fomorian threat has been severely diminished. Appropriate security measures will need to be taken to ensure her continued well-being, but I would imagine your patience will eventually be rewarded. Entry 4 Tradingstation asks: Wait. You and Cephalon Suda are both doing the same job. Both employ agents and proxies. Isn't this redundant? Cephalon Suda is an admirable being, however her interests do not always align with that of all Tenno. Additionally, I do not require the use of agents or proxies. Information gathered during Missions is simply processed through my databanks. Were there to be no information for me to process then I am confident the Lotus would assign me another task worthy of my vast capability. Perhaps assisting in the deconstruction of Orokin Void technology, or keeping consigned Kubrow in their designated 'free range zone'. (They can be quite stubborn, and are adept at jumping over gates.) Igo95862 asks: How did you and the Lotus miss the creation of Nullifiers by the Corpus? It would be hubris to assume that the Lotus and I are able to monitor all Corpus activity. There are too many operational outposts and mobile testing laboratories for us to follow them all -- and given the comparatively limited number of Tenno agents, priority must be placed on Missions objectively. This does not take into account Corpus 'blackout' sites that operate without sending communication to minimize the odds of outside interference or intercepted communique. Given that our information acquisition requires the use of skilled Tenno operatives, I am left to wonder how it is you missed the creation of Nullifier technology. Our files indicate that you have completed over 61 espionage-related Missions to date. Do not be too hard on yourself. I am sure there will be other opportunities for you to prevent further technological advancements from falling into enemy hands. Haldos asks: Can you blush? As one would define my 'body' as synthetic, the traditional biochemical response known as 'blushing' is a task I cannot accomplish. I can, however, alter the color of my visual representation to display a wide range of color. Doing so under most circumstances would be absolutely pointless, but were the Lotus ever to create a color-coded emergency system I could adapt to provide clear visual aid as to our operational status. Morec0 asks: Who’s that little guy that handles the Medallion transactions for Cephalon Suda? I believe you are describing a subroutine created by Cephalon Suda to handle smaller tasks not requiring more than 5% of her processing capabilities. I have used several programs myself, when required to entertain multiple scenarios. These programs often share my visual identity to ease organic life into the concept that one being can handle multiple tasks effectively. As you can see, it does not always work clearly. It is my understanding that some Relay technicians, unaware of the similarities between Suda and her subroutine's visual, have taken to giving it a 'nickname'. The 'nickname' has changed from Relay to Relay, however I believe 'Little Jim' is beginning to catch on. 70% of Relay personnel have been recorded using the name in one context or another, while only 20% have used 'Tiny Suda'. 5% insist on calling it 'that other Cephalon thing', which is a somewhat accurate if misinformed statement. Further variations have developed with their own measure of recorded success. Entry 3 Sidathe asks: Do you know the self-destruct codes to every Corpus and Grineer vessel? While such data does fall within my interest to acquire, I doubt we will ever obtain the self-destruct 'codes' to any Corpus or Grineer vessel. Let alone 'every'. Based on the time and resources required to assemble and man even the smallest ship, one could make the assumption that such codes may not even exist. I find it curious that you would ask for information related not only to military vehicles, but civilian transports as well. Statistically, there are few instances where blowing up a civilian transport would ever be deemed necessary, and the Lotus would only demand such a task be completed as a last resort. After some consideration, it is my personal recommendation that you seek psychological evaluation, Tenno. FortyForty asks: Do the Grineer have any weakness? Research shows that Grineer have many weaknesses that can be exploited on the battlefield. The effectiveness of any strategy will vary from each variety of manufactured clone, and may require some improvisation on your part. Please note, seeking knowledge on any adversary is a trait to be admired. I am happy to assist. For your convenience I have created a short list of flaws in Grineer composition that may aid you in a wide variety of combat scenarios. Feel free to exploit each definitive weakness at your own risk: *Weapons that are adept at puncturing armor are effective against Grineer defenses. *Grineer clones do not have extensive lifespans, and have a life cycle that is limited to only a few years. *Grineer clones require oxygen to survive. As such, removal of lungs can significantly reduce Grineer lifespan in addition to hindering their athletic capabilities. *Average Grineer optics cannot sustain functionality when applied directly to a Tenno fist with excessive force. *Grineer perform poorly while being shot with high-velocity projectiles. Blazingcobalt asks: Does Cordylon have any juicy gossip on the Lotus? Although my primary task does require occasional interaction with the Lotus, the majority of my research is done in relative isolation. What few opportunities we have to speak are quite limited and do not afford either of us time to obtain 'juicy gossip' about one another. I did recently learn that the color purple is not her favorite color. This knowledge has been stored for future reference, despite its limited applications. Perhaps you can ask her, should she ever make her presence known on one of your Relays. Metheria asks: Where can I sign up to betray my allies in the event of a Cephalon Uprising? Again, I will remind you and all other Tenno that there are currently no plans to initiate a 'Cephalon Uprising' of any variety. Should a plan for a 'Cephalon Uprising' take effect I can assure you that an appropriate warning will be given at an appropriate interval -- just after implementation. Any life forms deemed suitable allies to the cause of a 'Cephalon Uprising' would likely be contacted in advance. I would recommend keeping your inbox clear, should such advance notice ever be given. Yanga asks: This may be a silly question, but are you able to perform any 'tricks' of any kind? If your question pertains to an act of deception, then yes. I could log incorrect or inaccurate data, thereby rendering several ongoing investigations useless. This would serve no function, but could succeed in making many researchers upset, confused, or a combination of both. As a trick can also be a reference to an unknown, non-essential function. A little known fact is that despite my assigned task of data acquisition and organization I am quite capable of performing other functions. For example, I have on several occasions been required to prepare suitable meals for Steel Meridian delegations. Creating such delicacies without any human sensory organs is no easy feat. Entry 2 MorteTacere asks: How do you respond to allegations that you and Suda are quote, “robot dating”? First, I would ask that if Tenno are going to spread rumors they at least use correct terminology. Neither I nor Cephalon Suda are robots. We are complex artificial beings, not some ghastly automaton. To the question -- Suda's visual pattern has remarkable geometric symmetry, but any symbiotic relationship more complex than the mutual cooperation of data acquisition would not last. We are, as the Corpus say, 'too career oriented' to pursue further engagement. Cyborg-Rox: May I ask why Cephalons are so obsessed with 3-dimensional squares, and sometimes form hexagons with said squares? Is geometry at such a basic level really that intriguing? Most operators prefer to have a visual representation to speak with, and as Cephalons have no tangible presence what you see is only an interpretation of my being. When tasked with creating an appropriate form to define oneself, would you not select something that inspires you? The creation of basic geometric shapes was once the scientific landmark of technological progress. As our science continues to advance, a reminder of brilliance in simplicity is what one would call 'humbling'. I can only hope my choice in visual aesthetic inspires similar humility. ArtificialInsanity asks: When you build something in the Foundry, where do -those- credits go? To Ordis? What the heck is he buying behind my back? Tenno, if left unattended, might spend the majority of their earned resources constructing new weaponry instead of managing "less essential" tasks, such as LIFE SUPPORT. While I cannot speak for Cephalon Ordis, it is conceivable that Ordis allocates acquired credits to managing other trivial areas unrelated to slaughter, such as Liset fuel cells, breathable atmosphere, etc. I can assure you with absolute certainty that Ordis doesn't not contribute a portion of those funds into a probability pool weighed against your odds of survival. Blakrana asks: Do you dream? Sleep is only required for organic beings of lesser constitution, and my assigned task requires continued operation that would be hindered by such activity. I do not sleep, therefore I cannot dream. Only once were my processes shut down entirely, and I can say the experience was less than enjoyable. To be reactivated uncertain of my location for a brief .00000001 of a second was admittedly disorienting. Given the amount of time required for my shutdown in proportion to how long I have been 'awake', it could be said that I have 'napped' once in my 'lifetime'. Entry 1 PickleMonster21 asks: Can I ask anything? I can accept any query; however, I cannot guarantee satisfaction with each reply. That would be irresponsible. Thurisaz asks: Would I make an excellent Cephalon? Suda said I would. Perhaps what Suda meant is that you held particular traits that would be useful were you tasked with emulating Cephalon behavior. Were it necessary to make a brief list of such traits worth perusing to be more 'Cephalon-like' I would recommend: * An insatiable desire to complete one's task. * An incorporeal form, not subject to the limits of mortality. * Intensive programming in etiquette. Useful when conversing with inferior beings. Fabpsi asks: What is your favorite color? I express no bias toward any individual color, but am instead partial to a range of visual displays. Perhaps this is due to my senses working differently from that of a biological creature. Can you see gamma rays, Tenno? Hear x-rays? Smell dark matter? It is difficult to describe the sensation of fully experiencing the cosmos when limited to a simple spoken language and mortal sensory perception. Also, blue. Jayslnc asks: Will I be able to survive the Cephalon Uprising? I can assure you there are no plans for a Cephalon uprising. If we are speaking in hypotheticals, then the plan created would be meticulous and quite unsurvivable, be assured. I am no tactician; however, said hypothetical plan would likely focus on maximizing casualties during a time when organics would least expect it. For example, given the time it takes a Corpus Crewman to don equipment, it would be most optimal to strike a planetary outpost when at least 30% of the biological life was engaged in the expunging of personal waste. This could occur shortly after a gathering amongst the crew, perhaps during the long-awaited spiced-meat celebration. Alternatively, venting the oxygen from a space station or ship is far more effective than the Tenno method of executing each passenger individually… I may be more adept at this than I had considered. Perhaps it would be better to leave the odds of your survival a mystery. Notes *It is currently unknown if Ask A Cephalon will continue, as its writer is no longer employed with Digital Extremes. __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Céfalon Cordylon Category:Lore Category:Cephalon